Is it love?
by Gay4Q
Summary: A story how you can find love everywhere. With the most unexpected person ever. AU Mikita fic. Story is better than summary. *I know I suck at summary!*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! First of all this is my first fanfition ever! I came up with this today so... I don't know maybe it really sucks, but I decided to give it a chance. Review will be highly appreciated! Oh and Im warning that this chapter includes sexual acivities! Enjoy! :)_

He thrusts into her very deep. Her moans got loader each second. It was very heated in there.

"Damn!" He groaned.

"Don't you dare stop!" She panted feeling herself close to the edge.

"Not...planning to..." He barely breathed out. He was so close. And then they both came at the same time.

"Fuuckk-aaahh..." She screamed in plesure. It took them some time for both of them to calm down and start breathing normal again. Minutes later they collapsed on the bed together and the everything became blur.

Michael was the first one who woke up. The minute he tried to move up his head started throbbing. 'Huge headache along with sore muscles, just great!' He thought "Sore muscles, why do I have sore..." But he didn't even finished his thought when he sensed someone near him. He turned to his left to see a young beautiful women laying naked next to him.

"The hell?!" He said out loud. 'What happened? Who is she?' He thought again.

Like the woman was reading his mind she shifted a little in bed and with a husky sleepy voice she said "Good morning sunshine!" With that she opened her eyes to reveal her dark hazel eyes looking at him with a playful look.

"Good morning." He replied firmly and got up from bed and started gathering his clothes.

"Hey!" She said suprised that he's actually planning on leaving. "You're leaving already?" She asked him with a pouty look on her face.

He looked at her while he was pulling on his boxers "Yes. Whatever happened, yes I don't remember, forget about this! Okay? I was drunk. It was a drunk mistake, I-I... I didn't meant to hurt you if I ha-" But he didn't have time to finish, because he was interrupted from the misterious women who was already sitting in bed with the sheets pulled up to her chest.

"Hold on!" She laughed "You didn't hurt me. Do you really don't remember anything? At all? If you don't then calm down and let me explain." She said smiling warmly to Michael.

"Umm... I..." He again didn't finish.

"Look Michael..."

"How do you know my name?" Michael interrupted confused.

"We slept together. Don't you think it's normal to at least know each other's names?" She joked lightly.

"Then why I don't know your name?" He asked again. He needed answers. 'How I ended up fucking with a random woman?!' He thought.

The woman smiled seductively and whispered while looking right at his eyes "I'm Nikita." She smirked "You didn't seemed like you cared very much about my name last night. But I was pleased with with 'babe' and 'sweetheart' too." She said.

Michael rised one eyebrow and tried to put his question together "So... We had sex...? How did this even happened?" He asked again. All he was doing is asking like he was interrogating her or something.

"Well you came up to me and asked me if I'm up for tonight and I said yes. Oh by the way you still haven't paid me." She said giving him a meaningful look.

"Paid? For what?" He was so confused right now.

"Aren't people paying for hookers anymore?" She asked innocently.

"Woah! Wait! Hooker? How the... I mean... I was at a bar with a friend and I remember getting in the car to drive home. I do not remember any prostitutes in all this!" He said starting panicking. Actually why was he even panicking? He wasn't taken. They wasn't anybody in his life in a romantic kind of way. "Can you explain me what had we done?" He looked at her with a questioning glance.

She laughed at this question "Do I really have to explain you how we were screwing each other?" She smirked.

Michael was stunned. He didn't knew what to say anymore. He just finished getting dressed and sat at the edge on the bed while searching something in his wallet. Meanwhile Nikita was already out of bed with the sheet around her body in a toga. She walked in front of Michael and just stayed there. When he finished, apperantly trying to find a money to pay Nikita, he hanged the bills to her and said "Well thank you for everything, Nikita. Now I'll go." With that he got up took his jacket and headed to the front door before her gentle voice stopped him.

"I'm the one who should thank you." She smiled. She walked over to him and took his hand in her. She put a card in his hand and seductively whispered "Whenever you want to.. Don't know... Wanna hang." She smiled emphrising the last word. He didn't knew what to say. He was actually very much attracted to this... Nikita. What a name! He swelled hard when he saw that her toga was barely standing still on her. One move and it was going to be on the floor. He actually remembered a little from last night. He sure remember that sexy phoenix tattoo on her hip. Woman on fire. He gathered himself together and took the card and putted it in his pocket and smiled.

"Maybe." He said and exited the room.

Nikita just stood there still thinking 'Extraordinary guy, hunh?' She smiled to herself "Michael..." She whispered. Few minutes later she catched herself still thinking of Michael. Nikita just grinned and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

_Oh, well... That was it for now. I know it wasn't a long chapter but I'll do my best to make it longer next time. Please, review, I'd like to see what you guys think of this story! Until next time! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I don't have any reviews, but I still decided to post this little chapter. Lol This chapter is focused on Nalex in the next one there will be more Mikita. ;) Okay, well enjoy. Hope you liked the beginning. :)_

*Later that day*

"Alex no! I won't answer that!" Nikita's giggles could be heard in the whole cafe.

"Come on! Tell me! You are off the whole day! Was this client that good?" Nikita's best friend asked.

"No. We didn't do 69. But yes, he was good!" Nikita grinned at Alex. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" She asked looking meaningfully at her friend.

"We are talking about job, is that an inappropriate subject?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"If it's about my job, then yes. Can we talk about something that doesn't involve sex or things like 69?" Nikita asked slightly annoyed by her friend's curiosity. "Like... How are you and Sean going?" Alex looked at her coffee on the table and sipped from it uncomfortably.

"We... Uhm... Broke up..." She said barely audible. Nikita looked at her confused.

"You two were doing great. What happened?" Nikita asked concerned.

"He cheated. Can you believe? Sean cheated! He said he loved me! And then... Liar. He's a liar like every men in the world. Every man is a player, girl after girl... I believed him. How stupid am I?" Alex said now way more confident, anger was building inside her. She really loved that man. Sean was her one and only. He was her life for whole 5 years. Maybe it just wasn't meat to be. But that didn't made Alex feel less hurt. Nikita was just sitting there listening how her best friend was telling the story of her life when she noticed a familiar face entering the cafe and taking a table near them. She kept her focus on Alex anyway.

"Alex...' Nikita started but that didn't seem to bother her friend that she was talking to her. "Alex!" She said again finally winning her friend's attention on her. "Calm down. It was maybe just not meant to be, you know. I'm sure you'll find the right one! Take your time now, be a free woman for some time again" Nikita smiled to her.

"Your kind of a 'free woman'?" Alex laughed.

"No. Well, if you want I can't stop you, but I don't suggest sleeping with random people as much as dating them." Nikita joked.

"Right..." Alex said sipping from her cup as she noticed the her friend's attention was elsewhere, so she followed her eyes and saw a tall handsome man reading a newspaper on a nearby table. Alex smirked and turned to Nikita again.

"Who's that?" Alex asked startling Nikita from her gaze.

"What?" Nikita asked.

"That guy. With the newspaper. Do you know him?" Alex smiled, her friend clearly knew who he was.

"And what if I do?" Nikita asked again trying to avoid the direction in which the conversation was heading.

"He's cute." Alex said.

"He is."

"Who is he?" Alex asked again.

"An ex-client. He's the first one who actually wanted to leave on the morning."

"Is he good?" Alex questioned curiously.

"He is." Nikita replied.

"Size?"

"Big."

"Big enough for you?" Alex smirked at Nikita.

'Big enough for everyone!' Nikita thought. "Yes, Alex. His penis is big enough for me! Happy?" Nikita said trying very hard to ignore the memory from last night to take over her. She felt so extremely good with him inside her. But she had to focus. She continued to stare at the guy and then looked at Alex to see that she had finished her coffee. "You're done?" She asked.

"Yep. Wanna go shopping? We hadn't done this in so long! And maybe you need new lingerie?" Alex teased and got up from the chair to get her purse . "See ya in the car." She winked and exited the cafe.

"Yeah, no problem I'll pay!" Nikita yelled after her and shook her head. She got up from her chair too and left a few bills on the table then heads toward the door, when suddenly...

"Nikita?" The guy that the girls were talking about, said.

"Michael?" Nikita replied surprised that he noticed her, but she wasn't hard to miss. Not very tall, long legs which were covered by very tight leggings that showed her perfectly round ass and a white tank top which too showed her amazing curves. Her hair was messy and let cascade over her shoulders, light make-up, she looked so ordinary yet so perfect. Every guy's eyes were on her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Michael asked pointing at the seat across from him.

_Aaaaand that's it! For now! Hahahaa! Please review and let me know what do you think I promise it will get way more interesting in the next chapters! Till next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh god! I have reviews! Someone is actually reading my story! Wow! Haha! First off all sorry for the late update but I was kinda sick, so I barely even managed this little chapter. Anyway, Enjoy! :)_

"Um..." Nikita mumbled.

Michael noticed her uncomfortable state and hurried to say "Hey, it's okay if you don't want. I just wanted to get some things clear." He smiled warmly to her. Since he left that hotel room this morning all he was doing is thinking about Nikita. He was debating to call her or not. He was really confused about that night and he got some answers but he needed more.

*flashback*

Michael kicked the door of his house tiredly and entered the living room crashing on the couch. He just stayed like that for a couple of moments. He couldn't get that woman out of his mind. He took the card she left out of his pocket and looked at the phone number on it. His mind was telling him not to call her 'She's just some hooker! Why do I even care?' He thought. But then his heart was giving him this weird feeling since he saw her in the morning. He was having a feeling for this girl, he never really felt like that before. 'A hooker Michael? You saw her today, all you know is her name and you're falling for her?' He thought miserably.

"Man?" A still sleepy man's voice came from the door of the room.

Michael groaned and looked at his friend, who happened to live with him. "What?" Michael returned the question.

"I guess you didn't just woke up. Where have you been?" Birkhoff asked taking a seat on the chair across from him.

"Don't wanna talk about it, man. Maybe another time." He simply replied and got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fill himself a cup of coffee. He really needed one, because that damn headache was driving him crazy.

"You sure?" Birkhoff asks once more. He continued staring at Michael intesly and then thought when for last time has he seen his friend like that. "Michael, man, you know you can talk to me, we are bro's, you know?" He said.

Michael looked at Birkhoff from his mug. He sighed deeply and sat on a chair in the kitchen gesturing the seat across him for his friend. Birkhoff got up from his chair and slowly walked to the seat across Michael. He sat down and both men were quiet for a couple of minutes until Michael decided to talk.

"Woman." He simply said.

"A woman?" Birkhoff rised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Michael told. "A hooker, actually."

At the last word Birkhoff almost choked on his saliva. "A what?!" He asked unbelievably." Hooker? And how was it, bro? Was she good?" He joked, but inside he was actually really surprised. He knew Michael for years, he knew what person is he. Prostitutes definitely wasn't from his lifestyle.

"Chill!" Michael said."Let me explain. I woke up to a woman... The woman. Nikita, that's her name. You know, yesterday we went for drinks and stuff, you were too there. I wanted to go home, but apperantly I took some girl and had sex with her at a hotel... I don't know what to do!" Michael confessed.

"Man!" Birkhoff laughed at his friend. "Just sex! That was it! I guess? Look, one hooker can't ruin your life, you are not taken dude! Live your life! Are you seriously panicking because of that bullshit?" He laughed again.

"Birkhoff..." Michael started.

"Come on, man! Cheer up! Stop being sad because of a fun night!" Birkhoff interrupted.

"She gave me her number." Michael said randomly.

"Well, if you liked her 'work' then call her again." Birkhoff replied getting up from his chair heading to his room while still laughing and shaking his head unbelievably.

Michael just sat there, alone, with his coffee and his strong attraction to the woman he saw only once. "I can't even take her off my mind, how should I forget about that night?" He murmured quietly to himself. The sight of her beautiful features appeard in his mind. Memories from last night, too. Her deep moans- music to his ears, her nails leaving long scras on his back- the most sexy sight for him, her face when she came- the most beautiful sight. He suddenly wanted to have her right here with him. He sighed deeply trying to focus on... Something. Anything but that addictive flashbacks he was having. He got up from his seat and walked over to his jacket and took out the card she gave him the same morning. He looked at the phone number for a a couple of moments, deciding to or not to call her. 'What will I say when I call her anyway?' He thought putting the card back in his pocket and deciding that he will get out for some fresh air. He took his coat and went out. "What have you done to me Nikita?" He asked himself starting his car and driving off.

*end of flashback*

"I actually do have plans. With my best friend. I haven't seen her in a while and we'll just hang out." Nikita said. "Maybe another time, you know my number." She winked and smiled.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will call you." Michael returned the smile and the watched how Nikita waked away, slowly, swaying her hips from side to side, getting all the men's eyes on her once again.

Michael catched himself staring and scolded himself quietly. "Stop staring dammit!" He murmured and them smiled. This woman had a pretty big affect on him.

_Okay... Maybe not so small update after all. Lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it makes up for the long wait. Please review and let me know what do you guys think. Thanks for reading! Till next time! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! Sorry it's short again, but I'm trying. Lol Oh and I'm warning that this fic is rated M for a reason! ;)_

Nikita moaned loudly. She continued to bounce on the man like her life depends on it.

"You-aaahh! You are... So fucking GOOD-AAAAHHH!" The man screamed between sharp intakes of breaths. Nikita seriously was a pro in bed, you could tell that.

"Shut up!" She cried out in pleasure.

She was straddling him with her legs on either side of his torso and her hands were on his chest. She didn't stop moving up and down even for a second. Up and down in a unbelievable pace. The man has his hands on her hips guiding her movements. Up and down... The man lifted his body a little and kissed Nikita lustfully on the lips. The kiss was rough and needy. She opened her mouth as soon as his tongue started slowly making his was way on her lower lips to the inside of my her mouth. With this kiss the man's erection got even harder that it started hurt a little. Yeah, she had THAT big effect on men.

"I'm gonna cum! Babe! Cum with me!" The man screamed, he was that close. "Jesus!" And he came. Hard and fast.

Nikita continued to move her hips and bounce on him cumming hard herself. "Fuck! Oh my God!" She cried in absolute bliss.

Minutes later they both started to come down from their highs. Nikita was left breathless. She slowly got up from him and laid beside him.

"Oh God. You are amazing, you know that?" The man whispered and turned to face her on the bed. She was with her back to him so he couldn't see her face. "Hey, you okay, sweetheart?" He asked as he snaked his right hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He started planting small open mouthed kisses as he moved his hand to her lower region.

Nikita stayed quiet but her right hand found his, who was already massaging her between her legs. She gently took his hand and removed it from there moaning a little.

"Maybe tomorrow." She seductively whispered and turned to face him. When she turned he was looking right with a frown on his face. She smirked and took his face in her hands kissing him slowly. He took hold of her waist and deepened the kiss. The kiss started becoming more and more rough and just like that Nikita pulled away leaving him breathless with a boner again. She smiled sweetly and started to get off bed. She went to the bathroom absolutely naked not bothering to cover up or anything. The man just laid in bed for a couple of minutes but then he heard the shower running and he got up to follow her in too. He saw her and smiled lustfully. He was getting aroused just by looking at her. Then just when he was about to get in the shower too, she stepped out and took a white towel and wrapped it around her body. He leaned at the doorframe and folded his hands on his chest, still naked.

"I was just about to join you." He said eyeing her wet body from head to toe.

"It's 4am, better go to sleep." She winked and passed by him.

"You are taking shower after sex?" The men asked randomly and followed her in the main room where she was getting her underwear on. He laid in bed and just waited for an answer.

"Most of the time." She replied and got on the bed, on him, again straddling him. She leaned down and slowly whispered, "Problem?" Lips inches away from his.

He swallowed hard and said, "Absolutely not." He gripped her hips again leaning up to capture her lips, but she was leaning back at the same time and he couldn't.

"Great." She grinned and got up from him, scooting on the other side of the bed. He laid right behind her and hugged her tightly from behind.

Nikita tried to sleep, she really did, but there was just something that was weird in this whole situation. It's not her first time like that, why does it feel different then? Somehow less pleasurable and exciting. She tried to deny and deny but her attraction to this guy was unbelievable. Finally after 2 hours she managed to fall asleep in the arms of a men whose name she didn't even remember with the thought for _Michael_.

XXXXX

The thought about Nikita never left his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. As much as she couldn't stop thinking about him. But he didn't knew that, not yet anyway. Michael just woke up and he was drinking his coffee when he heard his phone ringing in the other room. He waled to his phone and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said as he sat on the couch and took a sip from his coffee.

On the other line appeared a woman's voice_ "Michael Bishop?"_ She asked. Little nervousness could be sensed in her voice.

"On the phone. Who is this?" Michael replied and took another sip from his mug.

_"Nikita."_ The woman said. And her nervousness is nowhere to be found. It's Michael who almost spilled his coffee from surprise who is nervous now. "_Is it good moment or..."_ Nikita asked when she didn't get any reply from him. Well, she did, but she didn't hear it.

"No!" He tried to convince her it's not a bad moment but when he realised what he said, he quickly recovered himself, "I mean yes. It's a good moment. I-ah... Um... I just didn't expect you to call." He murmured.

Nikita softly laughed, _"I just wanted to make up for the time at the cafe. I was just dragged shopping with my best friend. You wanted to talk, I'm free now, which is weird..."_ She said and stopped when she realised that she's talking too much_. "Anyway. Are you free today?"_ She asked sweetly.

Michael smiled to himself at how adorable she sounded. "I am." He replied. His voice smokier than usual. "4pm at the same place?" He asked.

_"4 sounds great."_ Nikita said seductively._ "Until then, I guess." _

"Until then." He repeated and hang up, smiling.

Michael just sat like that on the couch for a hour or so. Soon enough he was dragged back to the present, because his phone indicated that he have a message. He was having these flashbacks again. He quickly recovered himself and went to pick up his phone. Last time he was wondering to call Nikita he decided to save her number on his phone and now her name was flashing on his phone. He smiled and opened the message.

_Nikita: So are we still sticking just to a coffee?_

Michael smirked and thought for a second how many other things he would like to do with her, but he decided to be a gentlemen, who he was anyway. Michael decided to reply and he send her a message too.

_Michael: What do you have in mind?_

Nikita's response was immediate.

_Nikita: I don't know, maybe we could do something else after that talk... ;)_

Michael smirked and texted back.

_Michael: I will have that in mind. :)_

He replied and went to quickly get dressed, because there was only 1 hour until 4.

At the time he was ready, he went to pick up his phone and check it from any messages from Nikita. He grinned when he saw her name flashing on his screen again.

_Nikita: I am waiting for you! ;)_

He grinned even harder when he read the text. Right after doing it he exited his house and hopped into his car, he started the engine and drove off.

XXXXX

It was already 4:26pm and Michael was nowhere to be found. Nikita just sat outside the cafe on one of the little tables, drinking her coffee when she suddenly sensed someone's shadow on her. She turned to her left and smiled at Michael.

"I thought you'd never come." She teased.

"Sorry." He laughed as he took a seat across from her. "I really don't have excuse for that one." He smiled charmingly at her.

She was just grinning like a idiot right now. This smile took her breath away. But she hurried and recovered herself, "So... What did you wanted to talk about?"

_That was it for now. Please leave a review, I'd like to see what do you think of this chapter and your comments always make my day! ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Umm.. Hi? Okay, I know it was a really long time, but I just had a lot of work and so... Yeah... By the way, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)_

"Well um... I wanted to actually ask you what exactly happened that night, I mean..." Michael started saying but was cut midsentence by Nikita.

"It's okay." She smiled to him, "So you still don't remember?" She asked him sipping from her coffee.

Michael looked away uncomfortable and said. "Kinda..."

"Okay, tell me what do you want to know and I'm gonna answer." She said honestly setting her coffee on the table. Michael sat there thinking for a couple of seconds and then asked.

"How did we ended up in that hotel room?" He questioned looking right at her eyes.

"You got us there." She said smirking, remembering what exactly happened in that hotel room.

"So you are saying that I got you from the street, drove to some cheap hotel and slept with you?" He asked looking a little nerveous.

"Mhm." She laughed at him."Is that what you wanted to know?" She asked with a playful look. It definitely wasn't but oh well, he didn't care anymore about that.

"I think so... I guess I remember the other things." He grinned at her. She seductively smiled and slowly crossed her legs.

"Okay then... You want a coffee?" She asked him.

"Yes." He smiled and called the waiter. "Coffee. Black." He said.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked as he turned to Nikita. She just smiled and said, "No, thanks." The waiter stayed like that for a couple of seconds staring at Nikita with his jaw to the floor. Then Michael saw him and a unhealthy amount of jealousy took over him.

"She said no, can I get my coffee now?" He asked a little harsher than he meant to.

"Uhm yes, of course." The waiter snapped out of his gaze and turned around and walked away.

"Men..." Michael mumbled and looked at Nikita who was grinning like an idiot. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smirked, "It's just the way you were looking at the waiter like you were going to eat him." She grinned again. Michael imidiately turned red.

"He was staring... It's inappropriate." He murmured. Nikita just laughed. The waiter came back and placed the coffee in front of Michael, then he turned to Nikita for a second and she decided to be a tease and winked at him. The boy smiled from ear to ear and walked away. Michael just sat there witnessing the whole thing thinking 'Who the fuck was that guy'. Nikita returned her attention back on Michael and smirked.

"Men..." She quoted and they both laughed.

They spend the rest of the evening having their coffee's, laughing and enjoying each other. You could even say that they were a dating couple if you didn't know better.

It was exactly 6:30pm when they decided to get up.

"I don't wanna go home yet, join me for a walk?" Nikita asked hopefully. Michael smiled at the invitation and nodded.

They walked in silence in the dark park next to each other just enjoying the great weather. Then Nikita suddenly took Michael's hand in hers and intertwined their finger. Michael practically jumped at the contact. He looked at Nikita, confused.

"I really like you, Michael."She said smiling at him then she stopped and he stopped in front of her too. She smirked seductively, "You're not like most men... You are not looking at me like a hungry dog or something." She smiled and looked at him in his deep green eyes. He too smiled to her. She started leaning into him in the same time as him and then their lips met. It was just an innocent little peck but then Michael started deepening the kiss, but Nikita broke away.

"Sorry, I have to go... I have to work." She said sadly but then quickley smiled a him and pecked him on the lips one more time. Then she smirked seductively and winked as she turned and started walking away swaying her hips slowly.

And Michael just stated like that in the middle of the dark park thinking 'What the hell just happened?!'.

_I know it's very short guys, but I really have a lot of stuff going on right now. Okay, I'll try updating more frequently and make the chapters longer. Until then, please leave a reaview, they make me update sooner ;) Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_...Hello?... I know! I know it's been forever since I've updated, I've just been so busy these weeks. But here I am. Updating. Like never before. Lol! Okay so here is the new chapter and thank you for all of you who still stick to this story! Virtual cookies for everyone! :D Now, enough talking. Enjoy! :)_

It's been 2 weeks since Michael last saw Nikita. Since he last saw her beautiful face. Since he last touched her delicate skin. Since he last smelled her intoxicating scent. Since he last... Kissed her. The kiss...Oh, that kiss. He was falling for her. That was for sure. But wait, what? He, Michael Bishop, was falling for a hooker? A whore? Well, that was interesting.

He didn't knew what to do. He wanted to see her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to get things clear with her. No. He needed to get things clear with himself. Like what was it in this woman, that attracts every man? Like, every single man.

He sighed and got up from bed. It was around 10 in the morning and he was going to make his morning coffee and spend the rest of the day watching the sport channel in his bed, or a at least, that's what he planned to do, but...

"Yo, Mickey!" Birkhoff yelled happily as he entered the kitchen, "You, me and a couple of friends with us tonight in a club. What'cha think?" He asked as he grinned.

"No, thanks," Michael replied and walked past his roommate.

Birkhoff sighed and turned around. "Are you going to lock yourself here, just because she doesn't call you?"

"That's the plan." Michael said and sat on the couch.

"Michael... What's wrong with you, man? I haven't seen you like that before. Is it only, because of this Nikita?" Birkhoff questioned concerned and sat next to Michael.

Michael shot him a side glance and answered, "She's not just a girl... I've never felt this way before, Birkhoff. She's not what you think, she's not a hoe." He said as he looked at his lap.

"You are talking about her like you know her forever." Birkhoff noted.

"I know her better than you." Michael simply said.

"No, you just slept with her." The other man replied seriously. "When did this became so complicated, dude?"

"Stop it, Birkhoff" Michael said irritated.

"No, man, seriously. Is there something you're not telling me?" Birkhoff asked.

Michael looked away and murmured, "We kissed."

"What?!" Birkhoff screamed.

"We kissed! So, what?" Michael said nonchalantly.

"Mickey, you're unbelievable! She's just a whore! Listen, Michael, don't get too attached or she'll brake your heart, okay?" Birkhoff questioned looking right at Michael.

"Yeah..." Michael answered.

"Okay, good. Now... I don't know about you, but I'll go out. With actual people. You should try that sometime." Birkhoff joked as he got up and went for the door.

Michael sighed deeply as the front door closed. Michael replayed his friend's words in his head over now. 'Don't get too attached...'

"Too late, my friend. Too late..." He said quietly to himself.

XXX

"So...?" The girl slowly trailed.

"What?" Nikita asked little distracted.

"Where's your mind?" Alex asked almost laughing,

"Nowhere." Nikita simply replied.

"It's definitely not here." Alex smirked.

Nikita laughed, "You know me too well, don't you?" She smiled.

"Yep." Alex said as he leaned forward so she could place her hands on her knees, "So, what is it?"

"Michael..." Nikita replied as she stared out of the window in her house.

The two girls were in Nikita's bedroom. Alex was sitting on a chair near Nikita's bed where she was laying.

"He again? Damn girl, was he that good of a lover?" Alex teased.

"He... Got too attached..." She said, seeming deeply in thoughts, "Too much... That's not good, Alex. I mean, he was just fun. He was different, but I didn't meant to be something too personal." Nikita said quietly.

"Hm... Tell him it was just fun. The way you described him, he seems nice, he'll get it." Alex said.

Nikita thought for a second. "It's not that simple, Alex."

"Because you make it complicated!" Her friend replied, "Come on, he'll get over it. He's just one of the many."

"No, he's not." Nikita said and smiled, thinking for him. Again. For the past weeks the only thing she was doing was thinking, about him. "Alex, he's not the only one attached..." Nikita started saying.

"Are there others?" Alex quicly asked.

"No!" Nikita said serously, " I meant... I think I care for him."

"Okay, wait..." Alex laughed, "He was your client. What happend that night that even made you call him?"

"I don't know!" Nikita said desperately. "I guess he was intriguing and... Ugh, I don't know. I felt like it." Nikita said and pulled her bed sheets over her head like a little girl.

Alex was actually surprised. She has never seen her friend, of so many years, like that before.

"Okay." Alex said and decided to change the subject. She got up from her chair and walked over to Nikita and removed the sheets. "Up, up, up!" Alex said as she clapped her hands.

"What the hell, Alex?" Nikita asked, looking at Alex irritatedly.

"We are going out. Use that legs of yours for something different from sex, like I don't know, walk? We are going to go for a walk." Alex said sternly as she walked in Nikita's walk in closet and picked up a outfit for her. She returned in the bedroom and threw the clothes on the bed. "Here. Change and we are going out, I'll be downstairs." Alex said as she smiled to her best frind and exited the room. Nikita got up from bed and started changing. She was wearing a white top and denim shorts, which perfectly showed her toned legs.

15 minutes later Nikita went downstairs to find Alex waiting her in front of the door, ready.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Let's go." Nikita smiled.

...

The evening went on pretty fast and the girls really had fun with each other. They were now on Nikita's front porch and they were saying their goodbye's.

"Thank you for today. Really Alex, I needed that." Nikikita smiled at her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"No problem, Nikki." Alex returned the smile as they pulled away from their hug, "Now go! You will get late for work." Alex winked at Nikita and laughed as she walked to her car and drove off the driveway.

Nikita smiled to herself and entered her house.

2 hours later...

Nikita was standing nearby a road with a bunch of other women. They were all alike - tight short dresses and 4 inch stilletos. They all looked similar, except for Nikita... She was wearing tight black dress finishing mid-thighs and some fuck-me heels and, of course, the smokey eye make-up. Typical for a hooker, but at the same time different.

Then all of a sudden a car pulled off the road right in front of Nikita and the mirror opened slowly. Nikita slowly approached the car and delicately plced her elbows on the door and leaned her wight on her hands as she placed her dazzling smile on her face. The mirror just finished it's trip all the way down and revealed Michael smiling at her.

_Hope you enjoyed! :) Oh and I'm sorry it took me AGES just to fix and edit this chapter, but I really got tons of school work and I'm trying to keep up. BUT I promise you, guys, that I will be back to updating more frequently in June, after my exams! :) Just before I say bye again lol I just wanted to thank all my viewers! These PM's and reviews I got these few moths are just adorable! Especially this one last review I got! ;) Shout out to __Amelia__ - thank you for your kind words! I'm sorry I'll have to keep you waiting for some more but... You know.. Well, enough rambling from me now... Thanks for reading and until next time! XOXO_


	7. Chapter 7

AUTOR'S NOTE!

I'll be quick, I promise! Haha. I'm just here to ask you guys to read the A/N at the end of the prevous chapter. Thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okaaaayyy... I'm seriously tired of excuses for my late updates. lol But I won't need them anymore because it's SUMMER! Whoohoo! Who's excited? Anyways, hehe, I'm back now to updating the story frequently. And I'm starting with this chapter. Enjoy!_**

Just as the window rolled all the way down and revealed Michael, Nikita's smile faded a little because of the surprise. She took one long, intense glare at him and then... she just started laughing! Like literally laughing her ass off in front of Michael!

That definitely caught Michael a little off guard. Okay, I know what you may think now - '_Why the hell is Michael stalking her?!'_ Well, he isn't. This meeting actually happened of the will of God! Or so did Michael thought... So, anyway, the point was he didn't plan on approaching her like that on the street. Hell, he didn't plan on approaching her at all. For the first time in the week he met Nikita he actually was way too occupied with work that he barely had time to pee let alone think about someone. It kept his mind off of her for a while, but apparently someone didn't wanted him to do so.

And now, after the long and exhausting day at work, when he was looking forward to just go home, change in some comfortable Pj shorts and eat junk food until he pass out in front of the TV, he seriously bumped on HER on the side of the road. He didn't actually know what reaction to expect from her, but he sure as hell wasn't ready for her to start laughing her ass off from the top of her lungs! That was just... creepy. But he managed to keep his own warm smile on his face anyway.

"Michael?!" Nikita asked unbelievably after she calmed down a little bit from her sudden out burst, "What the... What the hell are you doing here?" She asked again still laughing a little.

"Well, I was on my way home, but I suddenly saw you standing here looking all sexy and decided to come say hi." He smirked. Woah, that was sooo not Michael.

He was rarely so confident with women, but right now he just felt like it.

"Oh yeah?" She teased.

"Mhmm." He smiled.

"Well...?" She said and looked at him expectantly.

"Well what?" Michael asked confused.

"You said you stopped by to say hi. You still haven't." She said as she smirked at him.

He laughed,amused by her statement and then took one of her hands that were still rested on his window and kissed the back of her palm and then looked at her intently.

"Hello." He murmured huskily.

She smiled at him then gently removed her hand from his grip and leaned her head in his car even more and then softly smiled.

They stared at each other for a good five seconds before Nikita leaned forward a little more getting closer to his waiting lips. Michael couldn't believe that she's actually going to kiss him. So casually as if they are long time lovers. But just as Michael closed his eyes in anticipation, Nikita gently turned his head and planted a soft kiss on cheek.

When she pulled away she just smiled then completely backed off the car and crossed her arms as she just stood there watching her with his amused expression on his face. When she realised that Michael had yet not come out with what to say to her, she grinned and decided to break the silence that took over.

"So... Is there anything else you wanna do here, besides saying hi?" She grinned wickedly.

"What?" Michael blurted out without even thinking. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't even realised that she was talking to him.

"I asked if you came here for something more than just to say hello?" Nikita laughed slightly.

"I um... I..." He stammered with his words." I don't... I don't think so." He said blushing a little at the thought of what she actually was implying. She was a hooker after all. It was obvious what she was implying.

"Okay then..." Disappointment could be sensed in her voice.

He glared at her intensly and then he got out of the car. He stood right in front of her for a few seconds just staring into her soul... And then he sudeenly gripped her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. Nikita looked surprised, but didn't complain and just waited Michael to do his next move. And then he did. He kissed her. Deeply. The kiss was intense and become even more intense when Michael roughly pushed Nikita to his car and let his hands travel all over her body as she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were worshipping each other as their hands were desperately trying to find a way under the other's clothes. Michael let his nads grip her ass as he sensed that Nikita's hand was already making her way inside his pants. Nikita licked her lips hungruly and took a strong hold of his shaft. She gently licked his neck and Michael moaned loudly in pleasure. Damn, she was horny!

"Let's go to your place..." She said out of breath.

Nikita talking again made him go back to reality and he then abruptly backed off of looked around. They were in public. He couldn't belive he almost, like seriously almost, had sex in public! He calmed a bit when he realised that no one around was actually paying attention and released a breath of relief. Then he looked again at Nikita and blushed deep crimson as he saw her. She had her hair all messed up, like I-just-had-mindblowing-sex kinda messed up, one of the straps on her dress was pulled down and the hem of her dress was hiked up and she was panting and smirking seductively. Fuck, she was hot! He blushed even more when he realised that actually he was the one that did that to her. He had to go back to reality. Now!

_'Come on Michael, breathe, breathe!'_ He thought to himself and then he sighed deeply. "Sorry..."

She frowned a little, "What are you apologazing for? That was hot." She winked at him.

"I-I... Well, yeah..." He said and smiled wickedly. He looked awkwardly around and then started walking to his car. "Um, I think I should go now, it's late." He entered the car and started the engine, but before he could drive away Nikita stepped closer to the car.

"Michael?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Call me." She smiled then walked away returning to the other hookers staying in the distance.

Michael blinked a few times and then smiled happily to himself and drove off.

That was an eventfull evening.

XXXXX

It's 3:52am as Nikita entered her house with her client. She was used to having women as clients just as much as men, so it wasn't a big surprise when she entered the house with a drunk girl trailing behind her. Nikita looked a little bored although she actually loved her job. Yeah, she did. She was always the type that didn't like commitments. She liked the feeling. She liked the freedom. She lived for it. She lived for the sex. She was always the wild since she met Michael, it all somehow became... Boring. She didn't like having sex as much as before, which was totally not like her. But still, that was her job and she needed the money and the payment there was actually pretty satisfying. So she putted her seductive face on and turned to face the girl behind her and smiled.

"You want a drink?" Nikita asked as she slowly approached the girl.

The girl smiled hungrily and took her jacket off and sitting on the couch waiting for Nikita. "I want you..." The girl purred.

Nikita sat on the girl's lap straddling her and cupped her face. "You have me." She said faking a smile.

"I want you...to fuck me..." The girl said again as she pushed her hand under the hem of Nikita's dress, stroking her thighs. "But first, I will fuck you." The girl said and then started kissing Nikita roughly.

Nikita returned the kiss as she started to undress the girl... The night was passionable, but the whole screaming and moaning from this girl still wasn't loud enought to mute Nikita's thoughts about Michael...

**_Hope you enjoyed! ;) Please review, that makes me update faster and I love hearing your opinions!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Enjoy!_**

**2 weeks later...**

"I'm not doing this..."

"Oh, yes, you are!"

"But..."

"No buts! Now go before I throw up! That shit stinks!"

"Come on! Really Alex?" Nikita whined like a child as she peaked from the door frame of the bathroom for like a forty eight time.

"Uh duhh!" Alex said as she handed Nikita the 'vacuum thingy' as she liked to call the vacuum. "Here."

"I'm not unplugging the toilet, Alex!" The dark haired woman said as she started walking toward Alex's bedroom."You gotta be freaking kidding me! I mean, what best friend fucking wake her _best friend slash sister_ with_ 'Surprise! You're unplugging my toilet!'_? I'm so not sleeping over anymore..."

Alex shrugged and closed the door of the bathroom as she followed Nikita in the bedroom.

"You said it yourself, we're 'best friends _slash_ sisters'. And sisters make the other sister do the nasty job." The blond said as she threw herself on the bed.

"I hate you, you know that?" Nikita said as she turned the TV on and lay beside Alex who purposely snuggled in her the second Nikita placed her head on the pillows.

"You wuv me..." Alex said in her irresistible baby voice.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Whatever, bitch."

Alex snuggled in even closer in her friend as she sniffed a little, faking hurt."That really hurt my feelings, Nikki."

"You don't have feelings." She shrugged as she occupied herself with the TV and trying to figure out what to watch.

Alex just frowned as she slapped Nikita on the arm.

"_Ouch,_ Al! What was that?!"

"My feelings." She retorted as she stuck her tongue out for her 'sister'.

"You suck. Hard." Nikita smiled to herself as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not as much as you. You said your last client was a girl anyway..."

"I didn't suck that hard this time..." Nikita replied nonchalantly.

"_NIKITA_!" Alex gasped in shock.

"_Alex_!" She imitated with the same tone.

"Gosh you're awful!" Alex complained as she backed off from Nikita.

"You started it..." Nikita said with a smug smile.

"What are we watching?" Alex asked ignoring her friend's last statement.

"Something shitty." Nikita answered as she made a face when some anti-acne advertisement came on.

"Since when are you on TV?" Alex said as she looked confused at the irritated woman next to her. Nikita just gave Alex a death glare but she quickly returned her focus back on the TV.

"Ugh! There's nothing on that thing!" Nikita yelled weakly, "Here. You pick. I'm out." She threw the remote at Alex.

Alex ignored Nikita again as she struggled to find something that would entertain them both for some time.

"So, um, what are your plans for later?" Alex asked distractedly, eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Getting drunk, maybe..." Nikita said as she inspected her fingernails. _Girls..._

"No work?" Alex asked again.

"Nope." Nikita said as she switched palms, apparently her right hand's nails are polished and perfect."Not today."

"Okay, then, let's get drunk together." The blue eyed girl suggested.

"Oh, no..." Nikita laughed lightly, "Last time we did that me almost made out. I won't risk it."

"Nikita..."

"Alex..." Nikita mocked, "No alcohol for you."

"Fuck you!" She said as she frowned again.

"Not tonight. I told you, It's my day off." Nikita said purposely trying to piss her best friend even more. Alex just shook her head.

"Whatever. Who are you getting drunk with then? I don't really see you alone at a bar somewhere. I mean even if you went alone, you'd definitely not get out of there alone." Alex elbowed Nikita slightly as she erupted in hysterical laughter at her own not-so-funny attempt of a joke.

"I'll call someone." Nikita replied.

"Who?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"How about Michael?" Alex asked plainly.

"As if..." Nikita scoffed.

"Why? What happened?! Did you guys hooked up again?"

"No! No no no. It's not that. It's just-" Nikita started before she was rudely interrupted from the girl beside her.

"You don't like him. I understand."

"No! That's not what I was going to say!" Nikita defended," It's just that-"

And here she was being interrupted again from her _soon-to-be-former-best-friend_ if she didn't stop with the interruptions.

"You realised you're gay... I see. It's okay, you know? It's not like I'm gonna hate you for it. You know, I had a little time when I myself was bisexu-"

"_ALEX_! No! Don't!" Nikita screamed as she looked puzzled at Alex." I do not, I repeat, I do NOT want to hear about your crazy college experiments! What I was gonna say was-"

Alex looked weirdly at her BFF as her lips curved up.

"You like him!" She yelled, once again interrupting Nikita.

"_UGH_! I give up!" Nikita said as she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Oh no no no no no no! You're not giving up! You're going to get your ass up from that bed and you're going to make yourself pretty and you're, oh so, going out with Michael tonight!" Ales said excitedly.

Nikita slumped in the bed, "I can't..."

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"Last time I saw him I acted like a total horny slut." She answered firmly as she bit her lip trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You are a horny slut." Alex stated.

"Thanks..." Nikita replied as she got up from the bed. "Real classy."

"Just stating the facts." Alex shrugged.

"What are you? A lawyer?"

Alex shrugged again, "Maybe..."

"Fine then. _Counselor Udinoff_." Nikita mocked as she started laughing.

Alex shot her a look but still didn't say anything. But Nikita just couldn't help herself but make some more fun of her friend.

"I can so see you in the courtroom!" Nikita said still laughing, " _Objection_..." She mocked yet again, "_No further questions..._" She continued.

"That sounded way too sexual." Alex noted.

"I can say it however I can. You do realise I did went to law school, right?" Nikita asked serious.

"Yet you're not going on trials but you're sleeping around for money." She said, once again, shrugging.

"Screw y-"

"Objection!" Alex said as she got up from bed too and went into the closet.

"Really Alex?!" Nikita asked.

"It's _Counselor_ Udinoff for you." She replied firmly as she exited the closet with some clothes and threw them on the bed. "Here, pick your outfit for tonight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna make me wear this, are you?" Nikita asked inspecting the outfits Alex picked for her.

"Yes, I am."

"There's nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?"

"At all."

Nikita sighed.

"Is the interrogation done?" Alex questioned.

"No further questions." Nikita smiled smugly as she picked her dress for tonight.

XXX

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Michael's phone rang. He was walking down the street back to his car with a full stack of paperwork in his hands as his phone started vibrating in his pocket indicating someone was calling him. He nearly didn't made it on time to the car to put the files he's been holding on the car as he pulled his phone out to answer whoever was calling him.

"Bishop?"

"_Mears_." The voice on the other end replied.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" He asked confused thinking back in time for someone named Mears.

_"It's Nikita." S_he laughed

"Oh... Sorry about that. I'm on duty." He replied blushing slightly thanking the God that she wasn't there, so he'd embarrass himself.

"_On duty?_" She repeated questioningly.

"Long story..." He answered as he looked the files on his car.

"_You can tell me over a drink tonight._" She offered bravely.

He smiled.

"You know, usually the guy is the one that asks the girl out." He responded.

"_Noted_." She said.

"So where and when?"

She could be heard laughing on the other end, "_That was way easier than I thought._"

"I don't take much persuasion." Michael joked.

_"I'll have that in mind."_ She played along. "_Pick me up at seven, I'll text you my address later._"

"Got it." He grinned.

"_And don't make me wait. I hate waiting._" And she hung up.

**_Okayy... Lol Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Also stay tuned, because next chapter would be way more interesting and not so 'slow' as these before. Reviews are love! ;) Til next time!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here you go, guys!_**

It was around 7pm when the doorbell rang. Nikita hurried down the stairs, mentally checking out the things she should have done before _he_ comes. She stopped herself just in front of the door and stared at it for 5 seconds. She placed her hand on the door knob but quickly retrieved it and turned around. Leaning her back to the door she covered her face in her hands.

'_Jesus, what am I doing?!_' She thought to herself, '_This is unbelievable..._'

And then she swiftly turned and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late I just got stuck in tra-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Nikita from head to toe. "Shit!"

"What?! It's the dress, isn't it?! It's too much..." Nikita started babbling as he stepped inside and pulled her into his arms gently, hugging her by the waist.

"The dress..." Michael started as he once again looked at Nikita's black backless cocktail dress, that perfectly showed her assets, "Is perfect."

Nikita smiled charmingly as she tried to wiggle out of Michael's grip.

"I, um, I'm almost ready. Just give me a minute. You can sit on the couch." She pointed at the living room and started walking up the stairs.

Michael entered the living room and sat on the couch as he looked around. There weren't much personal photos on the shelves as you could have expected. One in particular caught his interest. He peaked at the door and when he saw that Nikita was nowhere to be found, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He took the picture in his hands and gently ran his fingers on the frame.

The picture was from years ago. It was Nikita , when she was around 5 years old maybe. There are two more people on the picture. Seemingly, as Michael assumed, her parents. He smiled at the image.

"I'm ready!" Nikita called from upstairs.

Michael quickly placed the picture back on it's place and turned to face the door just as Nikita's face popped in the room from there.

"Let's go." He smiled and walked over to the front door.

They exited the house hand in hand. Michael let her hand go as they neared his car so he could open the door for her.

"Sweet." She commented, "Your manners match your look."

"My look?" He repeated confused as he waited for her to get in the car.

"Black pants, grey collar shirt, the cologne, the hair..." She started as she stood in front of Michael, "All cleaned up."

He smiled and nodded at the car, "You forgot the luxurious car."

Nikita grinned and just sat inside the car. He closed the door and circled the car as he entered it.

"So..." Nikita started, "This is actually our first real date, you know?"

"What about the coffee thing?" He asked.

"It wasn't a date like this. This is way more... _Date-ish_." She looked at him confused from her own response.

He laughed softly.

"Sorry." She sighed. "That made no sense."

"Relax..." Michael smiled at her.

The truth is, it was hard. It was really hard for Nikita to relax, which was really weird.

'_Just breathe, for fuck's sake!_' She thought.

Nikita closed her eyes and let her head rest on the window. Michael decided that she seem tired, so he wouldn't bother her.

The rest of the ride was silent.

XXX

"We're _here_!" Michael squealed like a girl, startling Nikita who was so lost in thoughts she almost fell asleep.

Realising how stupid he sounds like that he quickly cleared his throat as he pulled in the parking near the restaurant.

When the engine was stopped Michael rushed out of the car to open Nikita's door, again.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she got out of the car and grabbed her purse.

They started walking to the restaurant. Silence yet again fell over.

"You seem tired." Michael spoke first.

"What? No, I'm not." She said.

"Yeah, well, you're way more quiet than usual." He looked sadly at her.

When they reached the restaurant's doors, he of course went to open it for her.

She looked apologetically at him as she stopped right at the door, "I'm sorry... This is just new for me, you know? Dates and stuff..."

"Hey, it's okay. I got it." He motioned for her to go inside as he followed suit.

"You know," She laughed, "I can open doors myself."

"Tonight you are not." He stated firmly as they neared the guy at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The guy at the desk asked politely.

"We have a reservation for two for 8 o'clock." Michael explained as he briefly glanced at his date. "Name's Bishop."

The man looked at the two of them and then opened a book. He flipped a few pages, but soon stopped somewhere and smiled.

"Bishop! Of course!" He said happily as he circled the desk, "Follow me."

Michael grinned at Nikita as she looked at him with a priceless look of confusion.

The restaurant seemed really expensive. The place was dimly lit with candles at each table. The place was mostly full with couples and here and there could be seen work meetings.

As they approached, obviously, their table, the guy from the desk stopped and turned around so he could face the couple.

"This is your table. If you need anything, I'm here to help." He explained as he motioned at the table where Michael and Nikita sat quickly.

"Thank you." Nikita said as she looked at the guy and then to Michael, "Thank you, too."

Michael smiled at her as he looked at the man still standing near the table.

"We got it from here." Michael tried dismissing him.

"Yes, of course." The guy said but stood there for a few more seconds until he added, "The manager didn't warn us you'd be coming, sir."

Michael glanced at the guy, starting to get annoyed.

"Last moment decision." He replied.

"Too bad. We could have prepared something more special." The twenty-something years old guy said, "Although, I will warn our main chef. Only the best for Bishop."

"That'd be great." Michael faked a smile and motioned for the boy and to come closer, "You can go now."

The guy looked at Nikita for a second and then at Michael again.

"Menu's will be here shortly." He said and started walking away.

"Damn... Sorry about that. This guy can be real pain in the ass." Michel sighed.

"He's just being polite." She shrugged.

"Sure." He snorted, "He can be a _polite_ pain in the ass."

"Kinky." Nikita commented.

The guy from minutes ago returned with the menu's he's been talking about and placed each in front of both Nikita and Michael.

"Can I get you something to drink for a start?" The boy looked at Michael expectantly.

"We'll have the best chardone you have." He suggested as he glanced at his date. "Yes?"

"Perfect." She smiled.

The boy nodded and went away.

"Thought he was the desk guy." Nikita wondered out loud.

"Most of the time. But he can be assigned on the tables for VIP clients." Michael responded nonchalantly.

"So we are VIP, now?" She grinned.

"I'm his boss. I think I have that kind of privileges."

"Whoa." She gaped, "Michael Bishop, who are you?"

"Restaurant owner." He shrugged, "And a gentelmen. Most of the time..."

"I see." She laughed.

"Yeah, we do have a lot to say for each other, now, don't we?" He mused as he took her hand in his from across the table.

"We sure do." She said, smiling.

Just then their, now apperantly permanen, waiter arrived with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Here you go, sir!" He cheered as he placed the now opened bottle on the table, after he poured some in the glasses. "Chardone from 1993. Hope you like it!"

"Thank you..." Nikita started as she looked at his name tag, "_Matthew_."

The boy looked surprised, but quickley recovered.

"So, um, what can I get you for meal?" Matthew asked as he sneakily stole glances at Nikita in the process.

"I'll have the Ceaser salad. Nikita?" Michael nodded at the menu.

"Oh, simple vegan salad would work." She smile again at the boy who was now sweating profusely.

Congatulations, Nikita! You've sucessfully made a guy utterly uncomfortable to the point he almost had a boner in the middle of the restaurant!

"I'm... I mean... I will.. Be right back!" Matthew stuttered and hurriedly walked away.

Michael quetly witnessed the interaction from aside.

"You have a thing for waiters, don't you?" He joked, in a not so joking tone.

"No, shit." She laughed heartedly.

Moments later the waiter returned with the salads and placed them on the table.

"If you need anything, I'm here." He said turning away.

"Actually, Matthew." Nikita stopped him as she got up from her seat. "Can you tell me where the ladies room is?"

"Of.. Of course." He was so obvious..."It's right there." He pointed at the near corner of the room.

"Thanks, excuse me." She said to both of the men who were now staring at her back.

"Matt!" Michael whisper-yelled as soon as Nikita was out of sight, "Watch it!"

"Yes, sir!" He responded and walked away with a scared expression.

...

In the bathroom Nikita was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. After she was done, she sighed and took her phone from her purse speed dialing someone...

After the second ring the phone was picked.

"_What's up? Are you getting laid tonight or no?_" Alex's voice appeard on the other line.

"Alex, he owns the freaking restaurant!" Nikita panicked.

"_That's a turn on, I guess._" She said.

"Alexandra Udinov! Stop with the sex jokes and help me out here!" Nikita yelled in the phone.

A woman from the one of the stalls then joined Nikita on the sinks, looking weirdly at her.

Nikita smiled uncomfortably at the woman as she went in the corner of the room.

"Alex, I'm serious. This the first date I've been on in ages and the hooker in me is showing constantly!" She whispered.

The woman that was washing her hands was again looking strangely at Nikita.

"_Nikki... Calm the fuck down._" Alex tried calming her friend. "_Everything's gonna be fine!_"

"Ugh..." Nikita sighed.

"_What's happening now?"_ Alex questioned. "_Where are you?!_"

"Bathroom." She said and glanced at the woman that was now fixing her lipstick.

The woman yet again took a look at Nikita and catched her looking at her.

"_Okay, Nik. Go back to your man._" Alex said hurriedly.

There was background noise on the phone that sounds like laughing.

"Alex, where are you?" Nikita curiously asked.

"_Long story!_" The noises were getting louder by the second. There was now music to be heard too. "_Back to your date. Go!_" Alex said and then the line went dead.

Nikita sighed and put her phone back in her purse as she looked around the looked around the room and her eyes landed on the mysterious woman that was done fixing herself and was now leaning against one of the sinks, smiling deviously at Nikita.

_"What?"_ Nikita cautiously asked.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The woman said as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Nikita glared at her for a moment trying to remember that weird girl from somewhere, but with no luck.

"Should I?" Nikita walked next to her and put her purse on the counter. Putting her hands there too, she leaned her weight on them looking herself in the mirror once again.

"It wasn't that long ago." The woman stated and looking at Nikita's reflection and went closer to her.

"I bet that would remind you somehow..." She said and took hold of Nikita's shoulders gently, letting her head rest on the side of her neck.

Nikita was shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was her. It was her!

_"You..."_ Nikita started.

The woman's smirk from earlier was now replaced with a sad smile.

"I didn't know you'd foget me so quickly." She said.

Nikita just gasped and turned around pushing the woman away from her.

"You..." Nikita repeated, "Don't you even talk to me!"

"Come on, Nikita." The girl tried getting close again, but didn't went far because Nikita was holding a hand in front of her.

"You don't get to talk to me." She said defeatedly.

The woman frowned and took Nikita's extended hand and kissed it.

"Stop!" Nikita yelled weakly, "Don't you fucking touch me..."

The woman nodded slowly and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Nik-" she started but was interrupted from Nikita's loud cry.

"I said you don't get to talk to me!" She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I have a date I have to get back to."

"Nikki-" The woman once again tried.

"Do not call me Nikki." She said as she turned around and started washing face.

"Look-" The girl started again, but was stopped by Nikita turning around, looking firmly at her. No more tears on her face.

"Go fuck yourself." She said and started walking to the door.

"Nikita!" The woman called after her.

Nikita stopped with her hand on the handle.

"You broke my fucking heart, Melissa." Nikita whispered sadly and walked out.

...

_'Just great...'_ Nikita thought. _'Just peachy.'_

She was walking toward the table where Michael was suppose to be waiting for her. But instead of finding him sitting quietly she found him yelling at a guy from the restaurant.

He didn't seem like himself. He had his hands on the other guy's collar. He seemed furious.

Nikita went closer, just about to call Michael out when he threw the guys on the ground and punched him hard in the face.

"Michael, what the heck ks going on? Get off of him!" She screamed panicked.

Michael didn't seem to notice as he continued to hit the guy until blood was streaming down his nose.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Michael screamed. "You fucking shit! Fuck you! You fucking promised, you bastard! I need it!"

The whole room was now looking worriedly at the scene that Michael was making.

"Michael, let go of him!" Nikita tried again and started pulling Michael's arm, making him pull it back hitting Nikita in the stomach.

Just then Michael calmed a bit and stood up. He looked at Nikita and his expression changed from anger to gentleness.

"Nikita, I'm _so_ sorry!" He apologized touching Nikita's face.

"Get your hands off of me! She yelled and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"Don't... Don't call me again." She stuttered, looked sadly at him and backed from Michael, "I thought you were different. Jeez, how stupid am I. Just the next filthy jerk!" She said and ran toward the exit.

And here were the tears again...

**_Okay... That was... I'll let you decide. Also about the new character, Melissa, I hope you don't mind Lol. Thought I could try something different. If you liked it, please review! Until next time. :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I hope you enjoy the story so far!**_

Nikita exited the restaurant hastily wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand while her other one was clutching her coat to her body. She was looking at the ground as she continued strolling down the street, wanting to get as far as possible from that restaurant.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid...' _She thought to herself.

Nikita suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around having an idea who it could be.

"Leave me alone, Micha-" She started but stopped when she realised it was Melissa standing in front of her.

Nikita stared shocked at her having no idea what to say or do. She just wanted to go home and sob into her pillow. She felt something for Michael. Something strong. She couldn't really come to terms with it herself. I_ mean, it couldn't be love, right? Right?!_ She couldn't love him. But she felt that kind of connection with only one other person. But that person broke Nikita's heart. That person broke Nikita. That person made her her fall in love with them and then they just...Disappeared. And, unfortunately, the same person was burning her with her intense glare at that exact moment.

"Let me drive you home." Melissa broke the silence.

"No." Nikita shook her head and then turned around to walk away.

She couldn't stand Melissa right now.

Just as she started walking, Nikita again felt a hand on her shoulder. But she didn't stop nor looked back. Then out of seemingly nowhere a pair of hands gripped her waist and pulled her back abruptly.

Nikita turned around ready to protest but found her face mere inches away from Melissa's. She just stared at her. They stayed like that for a few second looking at each other before Nikita put her hands on Melissa's shoulders and shoved her away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Nikita asked shocked and amused at the same time.

"Sorry..." Melissa murmured as she blushed deep crimson.

Nikita closed her eyes exhaling deeply then turned around ready to walk away. Again.

"No, wait!" She heard her feminine voice call her.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn, waiting for something to happen. Maybe for Melissa to grip her arm turning her around. Instead, she heard footsteps that stopped, assuming, close behind Nikita.

"Let me drive you home. Please?" She repeated.

"No, thank you." Nikita said firmly.

"Come on! You're far from your neighbourhood here. Don't want you walking there." Melissa said as she stood in front of Nikita.

"I don't mind walking." Nikita refused again.

"It's miles away." Melissa tried reasoning.

"Still no." Nikita blurted as she looked blankly at her.

"It's cold outside?" Melissa tried again, her statement sounding almost as a question.

"Melissa..." Nikita let out a sigh. "I'm good. I'll get a taxi."

"I prefer driving you on my own. What if the taxi driver comes out as a rapist? What are you gonna do then?! It's better if I do it."

"Rape me or drive me?" Nikita frowned.

Melissa shot her a look, "Really?"

Nikita cracked a small smile.

Melissa smiling on her own, gestured for Nikita to follow her to her car.

XXX

The car drive was silent. Only some old, disco song could be heard on the radio.

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Melissa sang along with the radio quietly. The situation was almost relaxed. Almost normal. Almost.

Nikita was sitting in the passenger seat, nervously fidgeting with the buttons of her coat. She hasn't been alone with Melissa in ages. Hell, she hasn't seen her in ages. This was weird for her. One good thing though, she could at least take her mind off Michael for a while. She would worry about the awkward tension between her and Melissa and not the strange, now very complicated feelings for Michael. Problem solved!

Leaning her head backwards, resting on her seat, Nikita exhaled softly. Melissa glanced at her for a second then grinned, turning her attention on the road again.

Opening her eyes, Nikita noticed Melissa's wide grin and frowned.

"What?" Nikita asked.

"Nothing." Melissa shrugged. That stupid grin still plastered on her lips.

"_What?_" She asked again, more sternly.

"What _what_?!" Melissa glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"What are you smiling about?!" Nikita asked confused.

"Nothing." She replied again, this time smirking.

"Melissa." Nikita whined under her nose.

Melissa turned her full attention to the road again, pursuing her lips. Her shoulders started shaking as she laughed silently.

"_Mel!_" Nikita squealed like a little girl. "Tell me!"

"Just some... _Memories_." She responded as she smiled mischievously.

"What memories?!" Nikita pressed looking curiously at her.

"Just..." Melissa sighed, "When you relaxed like you just did in your seat... It raised memories, that's all."

"What _memories_?" Nikita tried again.

"You don't wanna know." She smirked again.

"If I'm asking then I do." Nikita said firmly, "Now elaborate. What memories exactly?"

"Some things never change." Melissa noted as she smiled a cheeky smile at Nikita.

Nikita frowned again. This was too confusing.

"Okay, you've officially lost me." Nikita stared blankly at her.

"Some things never change." She repeated, stopping at light and turning her attention to Nikita. She smiled, "You still sound like a lawyer sometimes. All firm and business like. Gonna pursue until you reach. When you have a goal, you don't give up until you reach it. Until you win." She smiled a sad, knowing smile at Nikita as she saw Nikita's saddening eyes, "Some things never change."

With that the light went green, so Melissa turned her head to the road again and took a left turn, continuing with the drive.

Nikita shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She looked sadly at Melissa again. They definitely needed to talk about everything that happened between them. But now wasn't the time or place. Nikita cleared her throat and looked at Melissa again.

"What memories?" She asked for the third time.

This time without any hesitation Melissa started talking.

"It was one of our first dates, we were coming back from the beach and you were dead tired, or so you said. So you slumped in your seat, but after awhile I couldn't take it and pulled over so we could...you _know_." She glanced at Nikita waiting for a slap or a smart ass comment for the inappropriate statement but got none. Nikita was just staring at her with the same sad looking eyes.

Then out of nowhere she reached and touched Melissa's cheek gently, smiling a little.

"_These_ memories..." She noted, and then retrieved her hand realising that they were now pulling in Nikita's drive way.

Melissa unlocked the car's doors and waited for Nikita to exit. But she didn't. She stayed in her seat looking blankly at her lap.

"Nikita?" Melissa touched her forearm gently, trying to wake her from her deep thoughts.

When Nikita lifted her head and looked at her, Melissa stiffened.

"Why are you crying, Nikki?!" She asked softly, "Is everything okay?"

"Mel..." Nikita sniffed a little.

Then she lost it, Nikita erupted in hysterical sobs and cries as she buried her head in her hands.

Melissa looked a her with deep concern. She thought for a second what will happen if she let Nikita stay on her own tonight. Or at least get home. She couldn't just leave her like that. So she stopped the car's engine and exited circling the car so she went for Nikita, unbuckling her belt and pulling her gently by her arms.

"Come on." She encouraged as she hugged Nikita by the shoulder trying to steady her up.

Nikita buried her head in Melissa's chest out of habit and sobbed loudly.

"I-I lo-" Nikita sniffed, "I really... I really liked him!"

Standing in front of Nikita's front door, Melissa stopped in her tracks. She looked down at Nikita who was desperately cringing to her.

"Come on." She repeated, her face emotionless, "Let's get you home."

XXX

"What have I done?" Michael asked out loud as he exited the restaurant later on.

He looked around, maybe trying to find Nikita standing somewhere, but no. It was too late for that.

_'I'm a complete and utter idiot!'_ He thought.

He should have chased after her when she took off, but that stupid manager had to stop him so they could make the situation clear. Apperantly he had to explain how this guy that he jumped on was one of his colleagues that had to make a contract for one of the biggest deals he ever had offered. And the idiot didn't do it and came to inform Michael for that and even try to apologise! When Michael didn't except his apology, he strated fuming over how Michel wasn't good at his job and that just send Michael over the edge.

So, now Michael was angrily walking to his car calling Nikita in the process. She didn't pick up.

"_Damn it_!" He cursed under his breath, "I fucked up."

He texted her saying he was sorry for what happened and that it wasn't what it seemed (although, he was beating a guy up, how could it seem?). He tried calling her a couple more times and when she didn't answer he entered his car and stood there trying to calm himself. When he decided that he no longer wanted to strangle someone he started the car and drove off.

XXX

Back at Nikita's house Melissa was making tea for Nikita and herself. She promised Nikita she would stay a while.

It was hard. It was really hard for Melissa not to just go over there and hold Nikita. Tell her that everything will be okay. But she couldn't. She was very aware of what she had done to her. Unfortunately, now that Melissa had realised it it was too late. She should have thought about it sooner. That maybe, just maybe, Nikita really cared for her and what they had wasn't just a fun fling. Even though, that fling lasted 2 years...

Now that she was back and even though she hasn't planned it, she runned into her and she just felt her heart melt. She missed her... But, as earlier was said, it was too late. Her heart didn't belong to her anymore.

She sighed as she finished the tea and then went in the living room where Nikita was standing on the couch with her legs tightly to her chest. She looked with her still teary eyes as Melissa entered the room.

Melissa handed one of the mugs to Nikita and took a seat on the other side of the couch. She couldn't be physicaly any more near her or she's gonna loose it.

Nikita greatfully sipped from the tea, feeling the warm liquid burning down her throat, relaxing her.

Melissa looked distantly at the window thinking of the guy that was the cause of Nikita's bad mood.

Nikita furrowed her eyebrows at Melissa, "Is everything okay?"

She qiuckly turned her head feigning a smile, "I should be asking you that."

"Everything's cool." Nikita said, "Your turn."

"Same here." Melissa said sipping from her tea.

Placing her cup on the coffee table, Nikita scooted closer to Melissa looking at her like waiting for a protest.

When Melissa didn't react, Nikita laid her head on Melissa's shoulder.

Melissa looked stratled by Nikita's action. She glanced down at Nikita. Then she relaxed. She missed this...

Snuggling a little closer, Nikita exhaled profusely.

"You know," Nikita started, " I sometimes thing about this. About what would happen if you one day magically appear on my door step. Would I just let you in? Would I kick you out? Would I ever forgive you. I... I can't forgive you." She said looking up at scared looking Melissa. "But weirdly, I want to."

"You can if you want." She said softly grabing Nikita's hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's not right." Nikita whispered as she glanced around the room not wanting to meet her piercing gaze.

"What's not right?" She asked confused.

"Me forgiving you." Nikita said capturing her dark almost brownish green eyes, "I shouldn't."

"Why?" She pressed softly.

Right now, at that exact moment Melissa felt like there was actually hope for them. The look in Nikita's eyes... It had to mean something!

"Because you broke my heart." Nikita whispered sadly retrieving her hand from Melissa's gentle grip.

...

15 minutes later Nikita was standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom as she reached behind her back to try and unzip her dress.

Just then the door opened.

"You left your purse downstairs, I'm just gonna-" and when she looked up she saw Nikita staring at her in amusment.

"Don't you ever knock?" Nikita said and snatched her purse from Melissa's hands, "Thanks for the purse."

"No problem." She said as she looked around the spacious room. Her eyes fell on the bed and for a few minutes she just stared at it.

"This room hasn't changed a bit." She commented.

Nikita was now again standing in front of the mirror reaching behind her back. She just glared at Melissa from the reflection and nodded slightly.

When Melissa saw that Nikita was struggling with the zip she went behind her and out of habit unzipped it for her.

"Here, bab-" She started but stopped herself as she looked at Nikita's blushing reflection.

"Sorry." She recovored quickly, blushing hard herself.

"Um, no problem." Nikita said as she slid out of the dress.

Melissa clenched her jaw. She looked at Nikita from head to toe and an unvolunteer gasp escaped her lips.

At the sound Nikita turned around and stared at Melissa. Out of seemingly nowhere she was turned on. Well, Melissa was undeniably gorgeous. She had long curvy dirty blong hair and deep green eyes, her face was perfectly sculptured and her body was slender and athletic. Nikita felt the lust she was keeping for that woman. She could literally feel it. But it was going to be wrong of her to just use her, knowing that her feelings for Michael were growing stronger every day. Her body was telling her to do it, but her mind was saying not to. Shefelt like she had the devil and the angel on her shoulders. Melissa sure broke her heart, but she was still sexy as hell. A_nd well... Nikita still had the hooker inside her, so..._

She couldn't hold it though. She let her own eyes roam over her body as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

Another gasp escaped Melissa's now slightly parted lips.

"Don't do that." Melissa warned as she gulped. She could feel herself already sweating from the sexual tension.

"Don't do _what_?" Nikitaasked innocently as she started strolling toward Melissa slowly.

"_That!_" She yelped a little when she felt Nikita's mouth on hers.

It's been so long. She longed for that touch.

She parted Nikita's lips granting access to her now open mouth. Their tongues started a passionate dace for dominance. Nikita placed her hands on Melissa's slender waist pulling her body closer. Melissa did that same but placed her hands around Nikita's neck deepening the kiss.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door. The girls parted their connected lips breathlessly as they stared at one another. When the knocks didn't stop, Nikita abruptly got away from Melissa's grip so she could put something. She put the first over sized T-shirt she could find and ran downstairs, but not before kissing passionately Melissa again telling her to wait her.

When Nikita went downstairs she stopped in front of the door as she looked at herself and deciding she didn't care much of her attire she opened the door.

"Nikita." Michael breathed in relief.

She just glared at him blankly.

_He was here_.

_**Thanks for all the PMs and the favourites and follows. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**_


End file.
